Problem's in Sunnydale
by Darkling
Summary: This story is Xover between HP and BTVS. Main characters will be Angel, Spike, Xander, Giles, and from the HP: Severus, Harry and I think there will be more, but I haven't decided yet. Oh, and it will be YAOI, so be considered warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And please R&R! XD

**1. chapter**

Somehow Giles finally arrived home, he didn't want anything just a warm shower, a scotch and to sleep. Unfortunately someone had other plans. When he wanted to turn the key in the lock, two person materialized in front of his house. He did recognize both of them.

- What do you want?- he asked coldly.

- Oh, come on Rupert! Why do you think we want something?- asked the blond one.

- Yeah, maybe we are just passing through- added the taller.

- I know you both too well to believe in that- said Giles. Then opened the door and went in, leaving the door wide open. Angel and Spike looked at each other then went in. They found Giles trying to get off his shoes without moving too much, and without using his left hand.

- What happened to you?- asked Angel, as he steadied the Watcher.

- Nothing- answer Giles- blood is in the fridge if it it what you have come for. Finally with the help of Angel he could get out of his shoes and know he was fighting with his jacket. Spike stood behind him and helped him out of it.

- We didn't come for blood, but we accept the offer- said Spike. Giles just looked at them questioningly- we renovate the mansion of Angel. So we thought we can crash at your place for a week or two until it is ready.

- No- said Giles and then went to the living room and sat down heavily on the couch. Angel and Spike were surprised. Of course nobody wanted a vampire or two in their home, but Rupert was their friend, they made peace after Buffy and Willow started to became bitches. It was Spike, who moved first and knelt before Giles and took his left hand in his own to examine it.

-What happened with it? It looks really painful, and I am not sure it isn't broken.

-It's not broken- said Giles in a tight voice.

-What happened?- asked Angel angrily.

-I just wanted Buffy to train, but she said that she don't have time for this, so I said ordered her to attack me and show me that she do not need to train any longer- Giles chuckled- I was a fool. I am no longer young and I cannot train her any longer. The Council is right, I do not belong here.

He wanted to hide his tears in his hands, but Spike still held his left, so he just stared at the floor.

-You are no fool and you are strong- said Angel, and sat down beside Giles- why don't you go and take a bath or a shower and I will make something to eat and Spike will search for some pretty crappy music to listen and you will just relax. Spike nodded at Giles, showing that he will do as Angel said. At first Giles didn't do anything, but than turned to Angel.

-I am sorry that I cannot let you stay here, but I do not really have any free room, because Xander will live here from tomorrow.

-It is ok- said Angel.

-Wait a minute- said Spike- why is the whelp gonna live here?

-He cannot afford the rent at home, and his friends said that he cannot stay there, because they don't have time to pester him. He asked me if he can stay here, and I couldn't said no. He smiled. He really like Xander, he is a good boy, just needed a little guidance.

-Well can ask the boy whether he want to share for a week, and after that all of you can move into the manor. Said Angel. And before Giles could object, he added- I know that you can hardly afford to keep this house and know with an other person to feed you certainly cannot afford to stay here.

-And you make the best English dishes in Hellmouth- added Spike.

-I don't want to bother...-started Giles.

-Don't worry you won't- said Angel, than helped Rupert up and pushed him in the way of the bathroom- go take a bath and then you will eat and sleep. Giles just stared at them for a minute. He did know that there is something wrong with following a vampire's orders, but he couldn't remember, what was it. So he just went to the bathroom, while the other two started to make some eatable food.

So that was the first chapter and I love reviews! (even if it says that I can't write, and I shouldn't continue with this story XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And please R&R! XD

_-Don't worry you won't- said Angel, than helped Rupert up and pushed him in the way of the bathroom- go take a bath and then you will eat and sleep. Giles just stared at them for a minute. He did know that there is something wrong with following a vampire's orders, but he couldn't remember, what was it. So he just went to the bathroom, while the other two started to make some eatable food. _

__Angel and Spike went into the kitchen and started on their tasks. Spike got the blood out of the fridge and poured it into two cup and put it into the microwave. Angel started to look through the foods in the fridge. There weren't a lot of thing to do warm food with.

-Spike can you go out to the non-stop shop and buy a few thing?-asked Angel. Spike stood beside him and frowned ant the few items that were in the fridge. There were some fruit, cheese and a bottle of milk.

-I think he needs more, than just a few thing from the shop- stated the blond vampire.

-Well, yeah. I don't know how did he plan to have dinner- said Angel. Spike give him the warm blood, than after drinking his with a big gulp, he went to retrieve his jacket.

-I am gonna buy some food for breakfast and bring some fast food for now. Ok?- asked Spike as he went to the door.

-Ok. Use my card- said Angel. Spike was out of the house. Angel went upstairs to listen to Giles. The water was flowing, but he didn't hear anything from Giles. He knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. There was no answer and he started to get worried. After waiting for a few minutes he went in. Giles was laying in the bath, and his head was underwater, his eyes were closed. He panicked and ran toward the watcher, and lift him up. Giles opened his eyes and yelped when he saw Angel.

-What are you doing here?- asked the surprised watcher.

-You didn't answer me, and when I opened the door you where under the water- said Angel still a little panicked- What did you do under the water?- asked angrily.

-I were just relaxing-answered Giles, still not understanding what was the problem.

-Sorry, I guess I am just a bit worried- apologise Angel. Then he realised he still hold Giles's upper body- Sorry-he said again, and then started to turn around to leave the bathroom.

-Oh... can you...- started Giles, blushing hard. Angel glanced at him questioningly.-I...my hand is hurt...and I need some help washing my back- when he finally said it he became red as a tomato. Angel just shook his head unbelievingly and started to rub Giles's back with the soap. They were friends, and it is not like, they hadn't seen the other nude before. There was the time with the acid demon, when they took a shower together, because Giles couldn't move his body, without extreme pain, and he and Spike helped him out. And there were other times, when one of them needed help. There were no shape in it.

Giles was leaning into his rubbing hand. Angel smiled at the other's expression. Giles has closed his eyes and was enjoying the massage. Angel started to massage more firmly to work out the knots. He didn't know how long they stayed there, but he heard the opening of the front door, and heard the steps of Spike. He lanced down at Giles, to see if he heard Spike, but he realised that the watcher has fallen asleep. He kept one hand behind Giles's back to keep him from falling back to the now lukewarm water and he get a towel with the other. He started to get Giles out of the water without waking him up. He wrapped him in the big white towel. At this Giles started to come around. Angel stilled his ministrations to let Giles examine the situation. When he realised that he has fallen asleep, he blushed and tried to turn away from the vampire. Angel grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes.

-It's ok. Don't be embarrassed- he said, as he stroke his cheeks. Giles just blushed deeper and closed his eyes- Are you gonna be okay if I leave now. I'm gonna do some food. Giles just nodded. Angel just stroked his cheeks once more and went out.

When he got to the kitchen, there were Spike with a lots of bag.

-What did you buy?- je asked the blonde.

-Just food, and some junky food for the whelp, when he is gonna stay over. Giles too needs more food, than that he had in his fridge. And I bought some tee, and coffee. And for tonight I have bought some hamburger, chips and salad- said Spike.

-That sounds really good- said a voice from the doorway. There stood Giles without his glasses and in just a pyjamas bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And if you haven't guessed before there will be threesome M/M/M.

And please R&R! XD

_When he got to the kitchen, there were Spike with a lots of bag. _

_-What did you buy?- je asked the blonde._

_-Just food, and some junky food for the whelp, when he is gonna stay over. Giles too needs more food, than that he had in his fridge. And I bought some tee, and coffee. And for tonight I have bought some hamburger, chips and salad- said Spike._

_-That sounds really good- said a voice from the doorway. There stood Giles without his glasses and in just a pyjamas bottom. _

He made his way to the table and sat down. Spike got three plates from the cupboard and brought it to the table. He put a burger, some chips and some salad into each one and gave it to Angel and Giles. Than he sat dawn and started with his dinner. Angel and Spike watched Rupert through the dinner. They noticed that he did eat all of his salad, and some of the fries, but he hardly touched his burger, he just played with it.

-Why don't you go to sleep?- asked Angel, when it became oblivious that he is not gonna eat the rest.

-Oh...ok- said Giles. It was oblivious that he was miles away. He started to stand up, but then the dizziness came and he caught himself at the back of his chair. Spike and Angel were at his side instantly and caught him.

-Are you ok?- asked Angel.

-Yeah, just stood up too fast- answered the watcher. Then started to walk to the stairs. Angel and Spiked followed him all the way to his bed and helped whenever he would felt dizzy. When he finally arrived to his bed he fell upon it without taking the cover off.

-Come on- said Spike as he lifted Giles up a bit, meanwhile Angel get the cover off and then tucked Giles in. Giles was already half asleep.

-Thanks- said the Watcher- Stay- added he and grabbed the hand of Angel, that was still tucking him in. Then he was asleep still clutching the hand of the vampire. Angel looked up at Spike in wonder, and then he realised that Giles other hand was clutching Spike's hand.

-I think we should stay here tonight- said Angel after he tried unsuccessfully to free his hand. Spike nodded and they arranged themselves on the bed comfortably. And fell asleep listening to the calm sound of the Watcher's breathing.

The awareness came slowly for Giles. First he became aware of the two body on each side of his. Then he remembered that he has no lover or whatever and because he didn't have any hangover he didn't drink the previous night. He then tried to look up to see who are beside him.

When he started to move the hand, that hugged him from behind, squeezed him.

-It's still early- said a sleepy voice- go back to sleep. It took a moment for Giles to recognise the voice, it belonged to Angel. He then looked up and saw that he didn't sleep on a pillow, but rather on the chest of the bleached blonde vampire. Spike was already awake and was staring at him with humour in his eyes.

-Slept well?- asked the vampire. Giles sit up abruptly.

-What...Where...How- he tried to ask in confusion. Angel sat up and hugged Giles from behind.

-You were tired and fell asleep.

-And then asked us to stay and wouldn't let go of our hand- said Spike. Giles blushed at this and started to get off the bed.

-On, no. It's still early to get up- said Angel and he didn't let go of Giles. Spike lay back and pulled Giles with him, to lay his head on his chest. Angel lay dawn to and he threw his leg through Giles's.

Giles's blush became a deeper shade of red. Spike smiled at Angel and then placed a kiss on Giles's forehead. Giles looked up at him startled, and Spike kissed him now on the nose. Meanwhile Angel started to place affectionate kisses on his neck and back. Giles closed his eyes as the vampires worshipped his body.

-Why?- asked Giles still with closed eyes. He didn't understand how could they worship his body. He was old and he had a lot of scars, not just little reminder on accident, no, he has real scars from fights from rituals.

-Why not?- asked Spike between two kisses.

-You have an incredible body- added Angel. At this Giles draw apart from them. They both stared at him questioningly.

-Don't lie- he said quietly- my body is old, marked and broken. He wanted to leave the bed, to put some distance between him and the other two. He knew that he was a broken doll, but he didn't want others to know it. Now that he said it, they will leave. But before he could stand up both Angel and Spike grabbed him and dragged him back to the bed.

-You are gorgeous- said Spike ad started to plant kisses on his chest.

-And you are not broken- added Angel as he started to kiss his face. He started with his forehead, that his eyes, his nose, cheeks and when he reached his mouth he looked back up at Giles. Giles followed his every movement, and when he reached his mouth and looked up he saw nothing, but affection in it. After Angel saw that Giles watched him he smiled at him that kissed him on the mouth. It was soft and undemanding so unlike any kiss, be it first or not, Giles have ever received. He closed his eyes at the sensation. Spike stopped his ministrations and watched as the other two kissed. After a few moments Giles came up for air and Spike leaned to him and switched places with Angel and kissed the Watcher. His kiss was just as passionate and careful as Angel's.

When they stopped Giles didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask why, he wanted to thank because he has never been kissed like this before.

-Don't say anything- said Angel as he hugged Giles again. Spike touched Giles shoulder from behind. Giles flinched at the touch.

-Don't be afraid- said Spike- we are not gonna hurt you. Giles stared at the unbelievingly. He had never had a lover who didn't want to hurt him. There was of course Ethan, but they were more brothers than lovers.

-But lovers always hurt- said Giles in a quiet voice. The vampires were his friend, but he didn't want to take any chance to make them angry.

-We won't hurt you- said Angel and to make his point he kissed Giles gently- we don't do that to the man we love. Added he after the kiss. Giles closed his eyes during the kiss, but he snapped them open at this. Spike smiled at him affectionately.

-We love you- said the bleached blonde vampire.

-I don't know how...-started Giles. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He didn't love anybody, not since Ethan when the were young, and that was a brotherly love. He had a lot of lovers during the years, some of them are more memorable than others, but he didn't love them. Angel and Spike waited patently why Giles searched for the words to explain them.

-I didn't love anybody during my life, just Ethan, and he was more my brother than my lover- started Giles, his voice wavered here, but after a few moment he continued- I don't know how to love or what love is.

He closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see their disappointed eyes. But Angel and Spike just hugged him and tried to tell him without a word that he is safe with them.

Well, that was the 3. chapter. Don't throw me with rocks I am gonna continue it. There will be more yaoi scenes.

Until then: R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And if you haven't guessed before there will be threesome M/M/M.

And please R&R! XD

_He closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see their disappointed eyes. But Angel and Spike just hugged him and tried to tell him without a word that he is safe with them._

After some time, they realised that Giles had fallen asleep. Angel laid back down with Giles and Spike and they fell asleep.

They slept through the day and woke up when the sun started to go down. Giles went to the bathroom to make himself presentable. Xander could arrive at any minute and he still wanted to buy some groceries. Spike and Angel went downstairs to help themselves to some blood. After a short shower Giles came dawn ant to the kitchen. There both of the vampire worked on a breakfast/dinner for him and for Xander.

-Thank you for doing the grocery.

-It was nothing- replied Spike. He finished with the tea and put it down on the table- try it. It is original English, not the stuff they sell here.

-Thanks- said the Watcher as he tasted the warm liquid- it is really delicious- he said and he blushed a little. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss them, but he didn't want to sound too weak, while asking for it. And he didn't know if they really wanted him. Angel and Spike both started at him.

-What's the matter mate?-asked Spike. He kneeled down before Giles and put his hand on the human's knees- you can tell us. Angel stood behind Giles and put his hands on his tense shoulder.

-We won't hurt you, you can tell anything- said the dark vampire.

-I. . . . I- started Giles- I'd like to... can I … kiss you- whispered he in fear. He didn't want to make them angry with saying this, and he wanted to trust them. Both Spike and Angel smiled at the request.

-Of course you can- answered Angel.

-Any time and anywhere you want- added Spike and the kissed the bewildered Watcher. Giles closed his eyes and enjoyed the passionate kisses with both vampire. When it was Angel turn to kiss the watcher Spike started to caress his tight. Giles arched into the kiss and the hands that were so undemanding and still giving pleasure. Angel smirked when he felt Giles's movements, he started to rub circles on the watcher's chest and nipples, all the time paying close attention to Giles's reactions. When Spike started to became more intimate Giles froze. Spike straight away stopped his ministrations and looked up at the other's face.

-Sorry- said Giles suddenly and looked at the floor. He really enjoyed the ministration, but he always had a bad reaction first time around lovers. That is the reason why most of his relation is one-night. He didn't want to explain things.

-What's the matter?- asked Angel in reassuring voice. Giles still cringed at it, now he had to explain why he was afraid of touches, but the same time addicted to a lovers touch.

-Don's say nothing, because we won't believe you- added Spike. Giles closed his eyes and leaned into Angel's still moving hands.

-I liked it- started Giles- I just can't ….I …...- he started to stumble. Spike grabbed his chin and gently but firmly moved it so he can look into Giles's eyes.

-We . Love. You-said he- We don't care what happened in the past, we will love you even after you tell us the reason.

-I love being touched, and being able to touch, but I can't afford to lose someone else dear to me- said Giles in desperate voice.- I don't know what you see in me, I am not worthy of love, not worthy of being in love. -Angel stopped him with calming back rubbing. He was furious. Who dared to tell his watcher that he is unworthy of love, he will kill them. Spike saw the anger in his sire's eyes, he knew that if Giles see it too, he will fret. So he did the only thing he could think of and kissed the watcher. Giles didn't close his eyes during the kiss, he didn't respond at all. He just sat there and tried to find out, why the other two not yet out of the door, or laughing at him. Angel hugged him from behind.

-You ar not unworthy, I thing you are very loveable and we are gonna show you that. We are gonna teach you that you can still love and be loved. - Spike started to caress Giles's stomach but didn't went lower, he didn't want Giles to fret out again. Angel meanwhile continued to spoke to Giles.

-We are gonna make you realise that you are still alive. When you are ready we are gonna make love. You can make love to us too, and we are gonna make love to you. And we won't leave you. We will help you go as high in passion as you can and then higher and then you will forget everything but us- Giles became harder as Angel spoke in that seductive voice. He tried to move to hide it from the other too, but they didn't let him. Spike still didn't touch anything more intimate, but he went lower and lower. Giles knew that he didn't need much to come. He was without a lover too long. He wanted to be touched to be fucked, but didn't want to mess up things with the other two. He will let them go in their own space, and he will wait. If he was submissive maybe they will give him what he want.

-You are already hard, yet we didn't touch you. Do you want to be touched Giles?- asked Angel from behind. Spike stopped the ministration and waited for the replay. Giles sat there in the throne of passions just from their voice and they asked him what they want. He needed a few seconds to understand the question and then he looked first into Spike's eyes and then turned to look into Angel's eyes. The other two let him. They waited patiently for Giles to realise that they won't hurt him for asking. Giles slowly nodded. The two vampires thought that it was a good start, s Spike moved his hands to Giles's cock. Angel started to kiss the watcher's neck and chest and the went to his nipples. Giles was in throne of passions. Spike hands moved skilfully up and down on his dick. It didn't take long for Giles to come.

The two vampires watched as he threw back his head and close his eyes while coming. After a few moments Giles realised that he still didn't do anything for the other two.

Well that was it. I hope that I can continue it in this week. XD

I love reviews but I don't get a lot, so send me!

(^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And if you haven't guessed before there will be threesome M/M/M.

And please R&R! XD

_The two vampires watched as he threw back his head and close his eyes while coming. After a few moments Giles realised that he still didn't do anything for the other two._

He leaned forward and kissed Spike. Spike was startled, and didn't react at first, he didn't know what the watcher wanted. When Giles started to reach down to Spike's dick, the vampire grabbed his wrist. Giles looked startled at this.

-Why...-started Giles.

-You don't have to do anything- answered Spike while he brought his hand back. Giles didn't understand this. They gave him pleasure, so he have to give them pleasure, it is how lovers work. Doesn't it?

Before they could say or do anything else there was a knock at the door.

-It is Xander- said Gils, who still sat on the chair without his trousers. He jumped up and ran to his room to get dressed. Angel started to make breakfast for them, while Spike went to answer the door.

At the door stood Xander with a back pack and with a duffel bag at his feet.

-Nhh...hello- the boy said to Spike- where is Giles?

-He is here, just getting some clothes on, come in. We are gonna be roommates for the next week or so- said the grinning vampire, while grabbing the whelp's bag.

-Ok. Wait..- the sentence finally registered in the boy's mind- what? It was the moment, when Giles came down from upstairs, and Xander see Angel in the kitchen.

-Hy, G-man- said Xander not a bit unsure- I see that you have guests, maybe I'm gonna came back later- and he started to the door. Giles quickly came down and stopped him.

-Don't. There are just some changes in the plan- he said- they- he gestured to the vampires- are gonna stay here for the week, and after then we all gonna move to Angel's manor. It's bigger and more comfortable. Xander just stared at him for a few minute, and than turned back to Spike.

-So... we are gonna be roommates- he said. Spike grin became bigger, and he grabbed Xander and rushed upstairs to show him the guest room.

-We are in sooo much trouble, if they start to play prank on us- said Angel, while he hug Giles from behind.

-Yeah- was the only coherent answer Rupert was capable of. That and turning around to return the hug. He wanted to stay like this forever, when he tried to move even closer to Angel, the vampire just chuckled, and there was happiness in his eyes.

They heard the others coming down, but Giles didn't want to move from Angel's arms, and he wanted Spike arms around him as well. He heard whispers too low for him to understand, and the next minute there where an other set of cold arm around him.

Xander went into the kitchen. Upstairs Spike explained him a few things, for example their new relationship. His first reaction was to congratulate, and the second was to make threats, if they ever dare to hurt Giles. The boy considered the librarian a father, a real father. In the kitchen he found the food, that Angel made and started to eat.

Spike and Angel didn't move their arms from their currant place, but steered the watcher to the couch ans sat down together.

-Hey- said Angel why trying to catch Giles's eyes, which was hard because he hid them in Angel's shirt- what's the matter. Giles's answer was to burrow deeper into Angel's black shirt. Spike chuckled and this.

-Come on, we are not gonna bite- sad the blonde with humour.

-I want to stay like this- said the watcher- I don't wanna go back to before. I don't want to be responsible for a slayer and for a witch. I'd like to help Xander with his studies, and research everything and nothing- he said and then went back to his place "in" Angel's shirt.

-Than send your resignation to the Council and you stay with us and the whelp- said Spike.

-That would be great-said Giles- But they won't let me go and I don't have any money, so I have to find an other job...

-Stop-said Angel-you won't need anything. I have lived for a long time and I have a lot of money so don't worry.

_Sorry for the long delay. I hope I can write faster. _

_PLEASE RandR!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And if you haven't guessed before there will be threesome M/M/M.

And please R&R! XD

_-Than send your resignation to the Council and you stay with us and the whelp- said Spike. _

_-That would be great-said Giles- But they won't let me go and I don't have any money, so I have to find an other job..._

_-Stop-said Angel-you won't need anything. I have lived for a long time and I have a lot of money so don't worry._

Xander joined them and then they watched some tv until the two human couldn't keep their eyes open. Xander got the guest room and the other three got the main bedroom. They slept like a dead till morning when they all woke up for Giles's alarm clock.

"Xander!" shouted Giles "We have to leave for school in 30 minutes." Spike and Angel didn't move from the bed only cuddled together, when Giles left them.

They arrived to the school just as the bell rang and Xander ran to his first class. Giles walked slowly to the library all the while thinking about the talk he had with the two vampire yesterday.

The day went slower than usually and he could hardly wait to get home. After the classes Xander met with him in the library. Buffy and Willow came too, but after a few minutes they left, because they had something more important to do.

"So... do we have any big bad to slay?" asked Xander. Giles just smiled at him.

"Nope, not even a vampire. We can go home." with that they left the school.

Spike and Angel couldn't bring themselves to get up from the bed for a long time. But around ten o'clock they had to get up to make some call. Angel called the office which worked on the manor. He wanted it finished within the week. Spike called Willy and ordered some take-away human blood for them. They thought if they wanna live with the two human, and keep them safe they need to be strong.

"I think we need to do something about the slayer and the bitchy witch" said Spike. Angel grinned.

"And what should we do about them?" asked Angel.

"I don't know... what about we pay some scary demon to give them a fright?" asked Spike.

"Don't even think about it" said Angel "Giles would never forgive us. He may not like them anymore, but he doesn't want them to come to harm."

"Ummm... then we could just disappear and leave them to fend for themselves in Sunnyhell."

Angel just shook his head and went to the kitchen to microwave some blood. Then he started to make some soup for the humans.

When Giles and Xander came home, they instantly smelled the soup and went to the kitchen. Giles just smiled when he saw Angel stirring the soup and Spike sitting and drinking blood.

"Hi, you just arrived in time" said Angel and went to kiss Giles. The Watcher just stood there shocked. Angel smiled at his insecurity and hugged him.

"Come on guys, not while the kid is still in the room" said the grinning Xander. And he left the room and gone upstairs to change. Spike get up and went to Giles.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Giles blushed deeply and hid his face in Angel's shirt. Spike hugged him from behind.

"Spike, stop teasing him" said Angel. Spike pouted and tried to get to Giles to kiss him. The Watcher complied and let Spike kiss him.

"My day was uneventful" said Giles.

"We missed you" said Angel "Maybe you should stay at home from now on" tried the elder vampire. Giles looked uncertain. On one side he wanted to spend more time with the two vampire, but on the other side he didn't want to depend on anybody.

"Hey, no dark thought" said Spike "you don't have to decide anything now." Spike kissed him again, than went upstairs. Angel still stood in the kitchen with his arm around Giles.

"I spoke with the workers today and this will finish in three days. So you should start packing your things" said Angel "we will have a big library so you can bring all of your book, and if you want to leave the school you can bring the book from there too."

"I... will there be enough room for all of as?"he asked.

"Of course. There will be enough room for all of us and for guests if there will be any" said Angel. Spike came back with Xander in tow.

"Food" said Xander and sat down next to the table. Angel smiled and gave them all from the tomato soup and after that he warmed up some blood and sat down next to Giles.

"This way what we eat looks almost alike" Spike smiled.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And if you haven't guessed before there will be threesome M/M/M.

And please R&R! XD

"_Food" said Xander and sat down next to the table. Angel smiled and gave them all from the tomato soup and after that he warmed up some blood and sat down next to Giles. _

"_This way what we eat looks almost alike" Spike smiled._

The next three days went quickly. Between school, packing and getting comfortable with the two vampire Giles didn't have much time to just sit down and think. They still didn't make the final step to became lovers and the other two didn't rush him into it. He was thankful for that.

"We are moving!" yelled Xander. He was really exited about the fact that they will move to the big mansion and that he will have a big room. And that they will have more than one bathroom. It was a hell when the Spike used all of the hot water.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep it down" said Giles. He was just as exited as Xander, but didn't want to show it.

"Oh come on Ripper" said the smiling Spike. He was happy. They will move today and he has his most important persons in his life with him. Angel , his master and lover. Giles, his soon to be lover, and Xander. Well he was his room mate, his friend and one of the few, who accepted him as he is.

It was and they all stood in front of the mansion. Angel opened the door and ushered the others in.

"Welcome to your new house" said Angel.

"Wow" said Xander as he looked around "it's really big."

"Yeah, and finally there are no more dust or spider" muttered Spike.

"The bedrooms are in the first floor" said Angel and showed the way. There was four finished room and another three which has no furniture in it. Xander chose the first one and jumped onto the bed. The other three just smiled at his antics.

"There are still three room, but if you'd like we can stay in one room" said Angel.

"I'd like to stay together with you" said the blushing Giles. The vampires smiled at him and led him to the second room. It has a nice big window and a really big bed. They will have enough room to sleep comfortable even without touching each other.

"Xander will entertain himself for an hour or two" said Spike teasingly "what should we do?" he asked.

There was knocking on the front door.

"I am gonna whomever is knocking" said Spike. They went to the front door and opened it. There stood blond haired man keeping a black haired man up and behind them stood two boy, same age as Xander.

"We are looking for Rupert Giles" said the blond one.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" asked Giles.

Tbc.

Sorry about the ending^^ today I realised that I wanted this to be crossover and I haven't yet brought any person in from the HP. So here they are


	8. Chapter 8

**Problems in Sunnydale **

I do not own them I just play with them, make them laugh, make them cry and make them making love (this is my favourite).

There will be slash / yaoi / M/M , so be considered warned.

And if you haven't guessed before there will be threesome M/M/M.

And please R&R! XD

_There stood a blond haired man keeping a black haired man up and behind them stood two boy, same age as Xander. _

"_We are looking for Rupert Giles" said the blond one. _

"_Lucius, what are you doing here?" asked Giles._

"We need help, Ripper" said Lucius. Giles just stood there silently staring at the others for a few seconds than opened the door wide and ushered them inside. The two young man came in last and all the while watching out for any attacker. Giles showed the way to the living room and helped Lucius laying down the black haired man.

"Giles who are they?" asked Angel.

"They are friends from the past" said Giles.

"Friends?" said the black haired man for the first time. The others looked startled for a moment, because they thought that he is unconscious.

"Yeah, Severus. Friends" said Giles "now tell me what happened" he looked at Lucius, than at the two boy, who stood not far from the door.

"We need some place to stay for a while. There were some complications at home" he shuddered "and we couldn't stay."

While Lucius spoke Spike found the first aid kit and went to help the wounded man. When he wanted to cut his t-shirt, he grabbed the vampire's wrist.

"Don't …. touch me" he said.

"Calm down mate. I just wanted to help" said Spike.

"Relax Sev" said Lucius and soothingly ran a hand through his hair "we are safe, so just lay back and let us heal you. I think that Ripper still know some good spell" said the blond wizard with a wink at Giles.

"Hey, who are you?" said a voice from the doorway. The two young man quickly pointed their wand at the intruder.

"Ok. So... wands... and an unconscious man" said Xander, then he looked at Angel "I didn't know we are going to make a party."

"They are friends of Giles" said Angel "we don't know anything more." He looked at Giles questioningly.

"Sorry" said the watcher blushingly. He just now realised, that he invited the other four man into Angel's home without any explanation. He looked down and started to fiddle about with Severus' t-shirt to make the wounds visible.

"Hey, hey" said said Spike "It's not a problem" he petted Giles' head.

"First of all" said Severus "that young blond man near the door is Draco Malfoy, the other is Harry Potter. This is Lucius Malfoy and I am Severus Snape." He looked at the others with anticipation. Angels just stared at him for a moment or two, than realised that he is waiting for him.

"Oh, the young man at the door is Xander, he is Spike and I'm Angel."

"Ok, so that we know each other can we do something about my wounds, because I fell that they soaked the couch" said Severus. Suddenly everybody realised that he is laying on the couch with face pale as the wall and trembling frame. The only stable thing was his voice.

"Sorry, let's see to the wounds" said Giles.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Problems in Sunnydale **

"_Ok, so that we know each other can we do something about my wounds, because I feel that they soaked the couch" said Severus. Suddenly everybody realised that he is laying on the couch with face pale as the wall and trembling form. The only stable thing was his voice. _

"_Sorry, let's see to the wounds" said Giles. _

Giles went to his knees next to the couch and looked at the wound on Severus1s side's. It was a long and deep cut and it was bleeding freely.

"You'll need stiches" said Giles.

"Why would he need stiches?" asked Lucius.

"So the bleeding would stop" answered Spike "and I agree with him, this is deep."

There was silence for a few seconds than Lucius took a deep breath.

"Ripper you are a wizard. And you studied healing" he said slowly. Giles blushed.

"I don't really have my wand with me" he said.

"Where did you leave it?" asked Seversus.

"I just forgot about it and left it in England" said the Wacher.

"Draco, you have the similar wand, give it to Ripper" said Lucius. Draco quickly went over to the couch and gave his wand to the man kneeling next to Sev. He didn't know who this men was, but if his father believed in him than so will he.

Rupert quickly healed the wound, but he couldn't do anything with the blood loss.

"I don't really keep potions with me, so we have to wait for Severus to get better on his own."

"That's ok" said Severus, as he started to sit up, but neither Lucius nor Giles let him.

"You have to stay still. You lost a lot of blood"

"And how do you think that? We have to be on the move!" said Snape "We can't let them catch up with us. If I can't go than you have to leave with the two boys" said Severus.

Angel looked between the three of them and saw that Giles wants to help them, but he wouldn't ask them to stay here, this was Angel's home.

"You can stay here for as long ans you'd like" said Angel.

"Yeah, the whelp could use some company" added Spike.  
"You would be in danger, if we stayed here" said the raven haired boy.

"Oh, come on! It's Sunnydale, I should say that you'll be in danger" said a grinning Xander.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other. They needed to stop, to get a breath, before deciding the next steps. They can't run forever.

"Thank you, we will stay" said Severus.

"Are you hungry, or would you like to sleep first?" asked Angel. The boy's face lit up at the mention of food.

"I think the boys would prefer food, but I'd like to make sure first that Severus is all right" said Lucius.

"Hey whelp, show the kitchen to the boys and make them some food. I'm gonna show Lucius and Severus their room" said Spike.

Xander nodded and went to the kitchen, without hesitation the other two followed him.

Severus tried to get up again, but the other two still wouldn't let him.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the elder Malfoy.

"How else do you thing I'm gonna get to the room?" asked the irritated and tired potion master.

"I can carry you" said Lucius.

"No" said Severus. Angel didn't ask, he just picked him up bridal style "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Be still, or I'm gonna drop you" said the vampire.

"Giles what do you think, which room would be the best for them?" asked Angel. Giles looked startled, it's not his house, that's why he didn't volunteered it.

"Lucius likes the light" said Giles.

"Then what about the room opposite to us. It has that really big window?" asked Spike. Angel nodded and they made their way to the afore mentioned room.

Lucius looked at Ripper and tried to look for the changes in him. The oblivious one, was that he got older, but they all got older, the other one, was his eyes, he was always shy, but you couldn't tell it just by looking at him. Giles always looked into the eyes whoever he was speaking with, but now, he couldn't catch his eyes. When they arrived to the room Severus was unconscious. Angel put him down on the bed, and Lucius covered him up.

"Giles?" asked Lucius.

"Y-yes?" answered the watcher. He knew that Lucius will ask him about something, that he didn't want to answer.

"Stay here with Severus, while I speak with your lovers" said the elder Malfoy smiling. The other three conscious man in the room stopped moving at that.

"How do you know, that we are lovers?" asked Angel.

"Oh, I've known Ripper for a long time" he answered.

"And why do you want to talk with us?" asked Spike.

"I'm known to be a bit protective with my friends, and considering that you are both vampires, I think I'll have the big brother talk with you" he smiled evilly. Giles groaned and put his head in his hands, and the two vampire gulped, there was something very frightening in Lucius's eyes.

TBC

Note:

Sorry about the months without continuing, but life didn't want me to write, so it throw everything in my way and it is my last year at the university.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Problems in Sunnydale **

"_I'm known to be a bit protective with my friends, and considering that you are both vampires, I think I'll have the big brother talk with you" he smiled evilly. Giles groaned and put his head in his hands, and the two vampire gulped, there was something very frightening in Lucius's eyes. _

Giles stayed with the unconscious Severus, while the other three left the room to go back to the living-room.

"Okay, than. What happened?" asked Lucius. The two vampire looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Angel.

"Giles could barely look me in the eyes. He is happy, don't get me wrong, but there is something wrong- said the wizard.

"Our relationship is pretty new and Rupert is really shy" said Spike "we are not really sure why."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a second, then sat down on the couch.

"Ripper was always a bit shy. When we first met, he wouldn't look anybody in the eyes. We taught him, how to look more confident, how to radiate power, because he is powerful. When we left school we lost touch and now I come back and he is back at the first stage. I want to know what the fuck happened with my little brother" said Lucius forcefully.

"I think somebody happened with him" said Angel "He said some things, and from that I think there was somebody, who wasn't good with him."

"Okay, but if you don't help him, I'm gonna make sure that you meet with your end under the sun" said the blond wizard. Angel and Spike nodded. "I'm happy that we made it clear" smiled Lucius "now let's go back to the others" he stood up and went upstairs.

In the bedroom they found the others as they left them. Severus was asleep and Giles sat next to him. He looked up as they entered.

"Hi sweetheart" said Spike and he kissed the watcher "You have a really protective brother" he added. Giles blushed at this. Angel kissed Giles too. Lucius went to Severus and put his hand on his chest.

"Will he be alright, Ripper?" he asked worriedly. Giles looked at his friends. Lucius and Severus. They were always seemed cold to outsiders, yet they did everything for friends and family.

"Yes, everything will be fine. I healed every wound. The only problem is the severe blood lost, but after some sleep and food he will be ok" he paused and looked at Severus "he is still too skinny. He needs to eat more" he said. Lucius laughed dryly.

"In the past weeks we were on the road. We always apparated from one place to another. We didn't really have time to eat and Severus... he wanted to make sure that the kids are okay" Lucius said as he caressed Severus's chest.

"Now you can rest and eat" said Angel "I know I said it before, but I want to make sure that you know, that you can stay here for as long as you'd like. We have enough room for you all and we can place wards around this place so nobody can come in uninvited" Spike nodded alongside with Angel's speech.

"Thank you" said Lucius. There was silence for a few moments.

"We should go and see what the others are doing in kitchen" said Spike. Lucius stayed with Severus and the others left to the kitchen.

TBC


End file.
